A Royal Journey
by TicciToby98
Summary: In a world of Dragons, Fairies, Elves and more. The royal triplets run away from there duties and there kingdom. This is the story of the adventures they have and the challenges they face. Rating M for later on. Warning Incest.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1**

 **The Adventure begins**

 _It was a cold rainy night, but inside the little shack the fire was crackling & the cries of babes filled the air. Princess Stella, Luna and Prince Draco born on the cold cruel night knew nothing of the danger lurking outside. Their mother Queen Celestia & their King Solar fought there hardest to protect the new monarchs, but in the end I'm sad ti sat the king & Queen lost three lives. The Kings brother Prince Sombra saved the triplets, but he tried to raise them to be wicked But the few minted they had with their mother & father had an impact that Sombra didn't know &that would keep the triplets the kindest most sweetest people in the whole kingdom of Galaxy. Spending every second of everyday on the castle grounds Stella, Luna & Draco became really close , & the adventure of exploring the castle never ended. Where you found one you found the other two not that far away. When the triplets 18th birthday came around the expected nothing but each others company & the failed cases get made. But this year Draco would be King for there uncle had died many years before. So Draco being the only prince he would take the throne but that also means he needs a bride. _

" _You can't!" Stella yelled._

" _We've always been together, you can't choose a bride" Luna screamed._

" _Im sorry Stella, Luna but i have to" Draco said_

 _Tears ran down his sisters cheek. Their soft silver hair covering their eyes. Draco hated to see his sisters cry. He closed his eyes & begun to sing a song their mother sang to them as infants. Stella & Luna stopped crying & clung to their brother. His gentle voice could always sooth his sibling. _

" _I have an idea but its risky" Draco said._

" _What is it" Stella asked._

" _We'll pack up & leave we'll disappear we'll leave with no trace" Draco explained quickly._

" _Lets do it!" Luna said._

" _We better start now before Aunt Violet finds out, we'll leave at midnight" Draco said._

 _With that they headed to their rooms quickly packing, they waited till dark to leave. Dreaming of a free life, no rules and a whole world to explore. The clock stroke midnight & the royal triplets ran to meet in the dragon stable. _

" _Everybody here?" Draco asked in a whisper._

" _Yeah i think so" Luna said._

" _Okay lets out everything in Midnights saddle bag" Stella said walking to her dragon._

 _As they packed their stuff they had a quiet conversation. Talking about what they thought the outside world looked like. Soon the dragon was packed. Draco said he would take the reins while his sisters slept. All agreed they got on the dragon. Draco grabbed the reins , his sisters sat behind him and soon fell asleep. There night air was crisp & clear. Midnight glided though the story sky, the full moon casted an eerie glow on the forest below. Stella & Luna woke up when they heard a wolf howl in the distance. The royal triplets looked at the first time & where taken a back by its glory. _

" _Wow" Stella said._

 _That one word summed up the whole kingdom of Galaxy. For magic ran in the veins of the citizens, there where pet dragons & fairies everywhere. The glittering lights of the houses and pubs that where still lively at that hour. That was the most beautiful thing the triplets say, and the prettiest they would see the kingdom. Sadly the kingdom would crash after they left. But now it was a glorious sight ti behold. They lively kingdoms surrounded by a bright green forest filled with unicorns, fairies, dragons & more all waiting to make friends with the elves that come to adventure. Draco landed midnight in one of the forest for the night. The young royals set up a small camp near a lake. They could hear the joyful music from the near by town, Luna grabbed her siblings hands and danced around the small plush meadow. Laughter filled the air along with the music. The music had long stopped and the town lights had went out. They triplets still danced in the meadow making there own music, there only light was a small fire. It had been ages since they had this much fun. They laid in the meadow holding holding hands looking up at the sky Luna was the first to yawn, she set her head on her brothers chest & fell asleep, Stella did the same. Holding them close Draco fell asleep. Not knowing the danger that waited for them the next night. _


	2. Danger & Safety

**Chapter 2**

 **Danger & Safety**

 _As the sun rose higher the sky went from purple to blue & a few clouds where appearing in the sky. Stella, Luna & Draco were already up & packing. They where going to town today so they tried to look normal. the Hardest thing to hide would be the silver hair and the pink eyes that ran in the royal family. So they pulled there capes hood over there face & made their way to town. Amazed at what they saw they began the explore, the bakeries, book stores, trinket shops, & the musicians on the streets. They saw the bustle of people passing by, The Fairies flying & chasing each other, the children playing while their parents went from shop to shop. A fortune teller shops magic shop even, shop imaginable was in the main town of Saturn. The triplets where amazed, they've never seen so many people. They headed to the bakery the girls fells in love with the sweets for all they had was the failed cakes and candies they tried to make. Stella fell In love with the doll shop while Draco & Luna found it creepy. The other two fell in love with the book store, it has hundreds of books in all kinds of languages, ranging from Starian (their language) to the languages on planet earth a thousand light years away. There where dictionaries for each language, books on fairies, elves centers, human and more. Fiction & non- fiction, historical & so much more. Luna & Draco bought as many books as they could carry. When Stella tried to buy a doll they said no!_

" _But" Stella whined_

" _NO! its creepy!" Luna said._

" _it is" Draco agreed ._

" _Just because it has glass eyes that never blink, its bone chine & has a painted evil grin. Does not make it creepy!" Stella complained. _

" _fin just keep it away from us" Draco said._

 _Little did they know that doll would cause more trouble then thought possible. That night there was no music, no sound at all but the creak of the wooden hinges in the doll's joints. The doll crept across the forest floor towards the triplets, its porcelain skin cold, its glass eyes shining in the moon light. Draco woke up when the porcelain on his skin, he looked up at the doll & it blinked. He shook his head & closed his eyes _

" _i did not just see the doll blink" He whispered to himself._

" _Oh but you did"_

 _The voice that responded was high pitched & eerie. Draco looked up to see the door sitting on his chest smiling. Sharp teeth could be seen through the painted lips. Before he could scream a small hand covered his mouth. _

" _naughty, naughty don't wake up your sisters"_

 _Draco bit the hand, cracking the porcelain. When the hand was removed he screamed. It echoed through the forest making creatures stir._

" _what happened?" Luna asked bolting up._

" _The doll!"_

 _Stella woke up with a scream at seeing the doll alive. Draco took the doll tied it to a rock & through it to the bottom of the lake. _

" _Okay from here on no more dolls" Draco said in a stern tone._

" _ever!" Luna added_

" _fine" Stella said reluctantly._

 _That very night they packed up & headed to another place for they wore out there welcome in that forest. The sun was just appearing on the horizon, the horrors of that night & the doll was far away. For now the triplets were in the Kingdom go Stars, the fairy kingdom. They were welcomed by the fairies, knowing the fairies would not tell a soul, they shared there story with Queen Glitter and King Sparkle. Queen Glitter was a kind older fairy her once blue hair white from age, her small plump body fit perfectly with her personality & and you could always find hope and kindness in her mental green eyes. King Sparkle had gotten crabby with age his hair was thinning and his sight was bad but he'd do anything for his wife. They invited the triplets to stay with them as long as the liked. _

" _thank you we are grateful for your kindness your highness" Draco said with a bow._

" _Don't be silly dear you're always welcomed & stop being so formal call me Glitter" _

" _Thank you Glitter" Stella said with a smile._

" _Anytime dear, I'll show you to your room, you must be tired after your long journey" Glitter said with a smile._

 _They followed her down the long hallways, the lantern lit up the light colored halls. As they walked they came upon a huge pair of wooden doors. The room was amazing there was 3 bed, the frames where made of mahogany. The quilts where made of bright colored fabrics. Each bed was a different color. One was green, the next was blue & the last one was pink. In the room where was a huge bow window, books filled the shelves & a nice sea breeze flowed through the windows. The white curtains fluttered in the breeze the triplets smiled & sat on the beds. _

" _If you need anything call" Glitter said with a smile._

" _will do & thank you again" Draco said. _

" _Not at all dearies" She said then left._

" _She's so nice" Stella said_

" _yeah, but i don't trust her" Luna said._

" _why not?"_

" _Well brother, its more of a feeling, but i don't trust her"_

" _your crazy" Stella said._

" _if you say so" Luna responded with a sign._

 _She played back on the blue quilt, her silver hair spread out & she played with her teal tips. Each triplets hair had different colored tips. Draco got up and looked around their room. _

" _i'm going to try and fine the library" Draco said._

" _I'll come with" Luna said._

" _Book worms!" Stella teased_

" _Thank you" Draco and Luna said in harmony._

 _the two triplets tried to find the library. 9 rooms and 12 halls later they found it. The huge room was full of books, the book shelves filled the walls from floor to ceiling. there where little carts, the two filled them with all kinds of books and headed back to their room. The carts heels clicked on the wooden floor, soon they entered there room. Stella was sitting on her bed playing with a doll, Draco and Luna sighed and put the books on the shelves. Each taking a book they sat on Draco's bed and began to read. While the triplets where doing this elsewhere in the castle the king and queen where doing reading of there own, on the profiles of the triplets._

 _Draco Celestial_

 _Age - 17_

 _Date of birth - March 7, 1775_

 _Traits - He has short Silver hair with green tips and pink eyes. =most thinks he's the oldest cause of his maturity. He broke up fight between his sisters and was always there to comfort them._

 _Stella Celestial_

 _Age - 17_

 _Date of birth - March 7, 1775_

 _Traits - long silver hair with pink & purple tips. She is known as the youngest for she loves ponies and dolls. _

_Luna Celestial_

 _Age - 17_

 _Date of birth - March 7, 1775_

 _Traits - she has medium cut hair with teal tips, she has a mind for murder she can solve any case given to her and she was trained with the royal army. she is one you don't want to mess with her or her family she has a sword and she's bot afraid to kill._

 _These documents where burned at the edges & the ink was smeared. Queen glitter found theses document rather interesting, for her guest would be harder to capture then she thought. _

" _Draco look at this" Luna said._

 _Draco looked over at the book Luna was reading. The language was different it wasn't Starian but English._

" _can you read me some?" Draco asked._

" _Of course, Romeo, Romeo where for out thou Romeo"_

" _your getting good at reading English"_

" _its all thanks to you, you learned how to read it first"_

 _Draco flushed a bright pink. Later that night when they moon was rising Draco and Luna had read almost every book in the room. Luna put her head on Draco's shoulder as he read like she always did. He smiled at how familiar this was even though there where miles away from where they used to live. Soon Luna fell asleep, Draco slowly closed her book and it aside with his. Carefully picking her up and setting her on her bed._

" _Stella time for bed"_

" _but i don't wanna, and just cause Luna went to sleep doesn't mean i have to!"_

" _You know who ever falls asleep first sets the bed time"_

" _fine but I'm not going to sleep"_

" _then lay there quietly"_

 _He tucked in Stella, turned the lights out and soon all three royals where asleep. The stars began to twinkle and they had no idea of the danger ahead._


End file.
